(a) Field
The present disclosure relates to a method and a system to control a vehicle based on predicting a destination.
(b) Description of Related Art
For convenience of a driver of a vehicle, techniques for predicting and setting a destination automatically without setting the destination separately have been developed. The technique is published in Korean Patent Registration No. 1,543,087. The patent 087 is a technique performed in a navigation installed in the vehicle, and a destination to arrive is predicted from stored destination information and the predicted destination is set by using an input date for setting the destination, a DB input date for the previously registered information, a time of requesting the destination, and the like.
When the destination is predicted even if the user drives without setting the destination separately, there is an advantage in that various information such as a use road for each time zone and a driving direction is predetermined to be provided to the driver, and there is an advantage to easily find the destination even if the user does not perform a lot of manipulations.
However, it is difficult to apply the related art to a user who does not use a navigation, that is, a user who uses a navigation function of a mobile, and the number of input times is small, but there is an inconvenience that a user needs to operate the navigation. Further, the related art is limited to simply setting a destination, and thus various information or services are not provided to the driver or the vehicle that drives without setting a destination.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.
The disclosure of this section is to provide background of the invention. Applicant notes that this section may contain information available before this application. However, by providing this section, Applicant does not admit that any information contained in this section constitutes prior art.